U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,022 Anderson et al. discloses a flexible dough mix package for prepared cookie dough which can be frozen and sliced for baking. Such package requires metal rings to provide a hermetic seal.
Currently, bakers of homemade cookie dough store the homemade dough in flexible plastic wrap. This results in the dough absorbing food odors of the refrigerator or freezer, and becoming freezer-burned and unusable during storage before it can be used to bake cookies. Additionally, flexible plastic-wrapped cookie dough can be flattened or otherwise damaged in the refrigerator or freezer from contact with other food items. Furthermore, plastic wrap is normally disposed of after a single use thereby contributing to environmental problems.